Always Been The One
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Dianna Agron is in love with Chord Overstreet, but he has a girlfriend Emma, She is just going to push her feelings aside but will her best friend Lea be able to stop her and convince her to go after what she really wants? Overgron One-Shot :


Dianna was in her trailer rehearsing her lines for the upcoming scene later that day. She was waiting for Lea arrive, so they could go over the scene together. She looked at the clock that read 11:50am, her best friend had planned to be there by 12, Dianna needed something to do as she was sure that the script was burned into her brain. Her mind immediately snapped to Chord.

Chord Overstreet was one of Dianna's best friends on set and she had recently realised that she may have feelings for him.

It had all started when the 'Glee' cast had been called to a group meeting. Dianna had waited out side of Lea's trailer and they then walked to the set meeting area, when they arrived everyone was taking their seats and their attention was on Ryan at the front of the room. Dianna and Lea took to empty seats prepared themselves for what he was going to announce.

Ryan took a deep breath and told the cast that a new character was being written into the show, Dianna shifted in her seat at the chance of a new love interest but that hope was quickly erased when it was announced that he would be gay. Everyone look to Chris and smiled at the possible storyline that was about to happen.

Next Ryan described the character more to the cast, his name was Sam Evans and he was going to be a football player that wasn't sure about his sexuality.

A few weeks later another meeting was called and everyone was introduced to an actor named Chord Overstreet, Dianna was immediately attracted to him, but decided not to act on it. Once he was done talking to the boys, Chord made his way over to Dianna and Lea and after a starting compliment about Dianna's eyes and Lea's smile the three were deep in conversation.

The next day Dianna was asked to run lines with Chord to prepare for a a scene between the two. Halfway through Ryan stopped the two and mentioned their "undeniable chemistry" and told the two that they had themselves a new love interest, soon Chord's character Sam was completely rewritten and the cast was well into filming.

Dianna and Chord spent most of their time together off set because they were always running lines. Episode after episode the two's characters became more and more close and that meant their scenes became more intimate. Dianna noticed that they were always holding hands or smiling and kissing, they could not even just sit next to each other in a scene, "Quinn" had to be half of "Sam's" lap and they would be snuggling as the other characters sung their songs in the scene.

Chord was so nice and soon enough Dianna was discovering she had feelings for him.

Now she was sitting in her trailer waiting for Lea and she could not stop thinking about Chord. She wanted so badly to just ask him out, but he was dating an actress named Emma Roberts and they were getting closer by the minute and this almost made Dianna sick to the stomach.

The next thing she knew there was a knock at the door and Lea walked in and slumped down next to her. Dianna hugged her best friend and then decided that she needed to tell someone her secret, so she silenced Lea and took a deep breath,

"I think I love Chord" she said quickly and almost instantly Lea threw herself forward and hugged her,

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled while Dianna laughed, "I always knew you two were meant for each other, know what are you going to do about it?" Lea said suddenly becoming more serious,

"Nothing" replied Dianna as her best friends face fell,

"why not?" Lea asked

"because he has a girlfriend and I could never mess that up for him"

Lea nodded as she saw her friends point of view.

The girls continued on to run their lines and as soon as they were finished Lea complained about an oncoming head ache and said goodbye to Dianna as she left her trailer. Lea really wanted to respect her best friend's wishes but she had seen Dianna let multiple guys go before because she was too worried about their feelings, so she just pushed aside her own.

Lea made her way over to Chord's trailer and smiled when he opened the door and welcomed her with a huge hug. Lea sat down at the table and told him she needed to tell him something, he thought it sounded serious so he sat down opposite his cast mate and looked at her as a sign to continue,

"What do you think of Dianna?" said Lea deciding to start off slow,

"I love Dianna, you know that" replied Chord,

"So you would date her?" asked Lea shooting out questions,

"Ummm, I don't know, Maybe if I wasn't dating Emma we could talk about it"

Lea then gave up on her idea to take it slow and quickly spat out,

"Dianna likes you and she is hiding her feelings for your sake"

Lea instantly wished she could take those words back as she saw Chord freeze, the next thing she knew Chord was out of the trailer and was running in the direction of Dianna's.

Dianna was sitting still on the couch tweeting to her fans when she heard a knock at the door, she stood up and opened as Chord walked past her and sat down inside. She knew that Lea had told him by the way he was acting, but she decided to play it cool,

"Hey, whats up?" She asked him,

"You like me?" he replied to her with another question,

"Lea did tell you" she frowned as her guess had been right,

"Answer me" Chord said slightly raising his tone,

"Ok, yes I do like you Chord, but I would never act on my feelings because I know you are with Emma, so you really don't need to worry" Dianna answered quickly,

"I do need to worry because I am so confused"

"Why are you confused? Everything is ok because you have a girlfriend and I am willing to ignore my feelings and I can see you are happy with her"

"I am confused because I think I would be happier with you" Chord almost yelled,

He stepped forward quickly and cupped Dianna's face and kissed her like he had been waiting forever to do so.

After a few seconds they pulled back hesitantly and looked at each other, Chord saw that the eyes he loved so much were filled with tears and he knew he was in love with her. A tear ran down her cheek and she whispered, "I Love You",

"I love you too Dianna Agron" Chord whispered back to Dianna's surprise.

"What now?" She asked hopeful that it would involve her becoming his new girlfriend,

"I have to make a phone call to you know who and then I will spend the rest of the day with my new girlfriend" he replied winking at the end.

Chord went to leave and turned back halfway through the door he ran back to her and dipped her down and kissed her,

"You have always been the one for me Dianna Elise Agron"


End file.
